Meet the parents
by hp29
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il se trouve que la famille d'Edward ne se compose pas que de vampires. Le compagnon de Carlisle est quelque chose d'autre que Bella apprend. Harry/ Carlisle


**Meet the parents** (rencontrer les parents)

 **Titre :** Meet the parents

 **Auteur** : uoduck

 **Traducteur :** hp29 ( avec sa permission)

 **Beta :** gumiarcadia

 **Chapitre :** O.S terminé

 **Couple** **s** : Harry/ Carlisle, Edward/ Bella, Jasper/ Alice, Emmett/ Rosalie

 **Résumé :** Il se trouve que la famille d'Edward ne se compose pas que de vampires. Le compagnon de Carlisle est quelque chose d'autre que Bella apprend. Harry/ Carlisle

 _ **-ooOoo-**_

« Calme-toi Bella, » Remarqua Edward en souriant. « Mes parents et mes frères et sœurs t'aimeront.»

« Ils sont des vampires ! » S'exclama Bella. « Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et s'ils... »

« Ils sont des vampires et tu t'inquiète s'ils t'aimeront ou non ? Demanda Edward en entrelaçant leurs mains entre les sièges de la voiture. Sa chaleur chassa sa froideur et il soupira.

« Oui ! » murmura Bella, en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Ce n'est pas comme si les dragons venaient voler une princesse. » Dit Edward en reniflant. « Et bien, l'un d'entre eux est un dragon. »

Bella se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. « C'est supposer me faire rire ? Les dragons ne sont pas réels. »

« Tu sais que les vampires sont réels et tu ne pense pas que les dragons le sont ?

Bella se tourna pour le regarder de son siège passager, en levant un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai rencontré quelques dragons, » Commenta Edward. « Se sont des créatures intéressantes. »

La mâchoire de Bella chuta. « Tu es entrain de me dire... »

« Oui, les dragons sont réels. » 

**ooOoo**

Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour Bella, entendant sa famille se disperser autour de la maison. Un de ses parents était dans la cuisine, parlant doucement au téléphone. Il réussit à écouter ailleurs, ne voulant pas l'espionner. Ses frères et sœurs…

« Hey Edward ! Ah, Bella ! »

Alice était arrivée en courant dans le couloir, s'était arrêté juste devant Bella, et l'attira dans une étreinte.

Bella couina, lançant un regard inquiet à Edward qui souriait, et Alice recula immédiatement, un air désolé sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé » Dit Alice, en tendant la main vers Bella. « Alice Cullen. »

« Bella Swan. » Edward regarda Balla secouer la main de sa sœur avec hésitation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne t'en mangeras ce soir. » Remarqua Alice en souriant. « Nous avons déjà mangé se soir. »

Bella se mit à rire nerveusement. « Enchanté de te rencontré. »

Alice hocha la tête avec stupeur puis trottina ailleurs dans la maison.  
Bella regarda Edward et leva un sourcil.

« Alice est toujours comme ça. » Répondit rapidement Edward. « Elle peut... »

« Merde ! »

Bella sursauta, se tournant vers l'endroit d'où le cri venait. Edward se retourna également, avec de grands yeux. Bella regarda dans le couloir, où la porte était ouverte. La fumée sortait de là et Bella s'attendait à bientôt entendre l'alarme de détecteur de fumée sonné, mais il ne le fit jamais, pas même quand la fumée flotta jusqu'en dans le salon. Un homme était sortit, marmonnant un juron, et se tourna pour les regarder. L'étranger était aussi grand que Carlisle, et avait les cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Bella pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tressés en quelques endroits, juste de petites tresses qui étaient entrelacées tout le long. C'était cependant tout ce que Bella pouvait voir d'ici. L'homme n'était définitivement pas un vampire, si sa peau non pâle était une indication.

« Harry ? »

Bella leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers où le Dr. Carlisle était apparu. Elle le regarda, ou plutôt, regarda un mouvement flou jusqu'au bas de escaliers et vit l'homme le plus familier s'arrêter devant l'étranger.

« Je vais bien, mon amour. » Dit l'étranger, soupirant et en se penchant vers Carlisle, qui, à son tour, enveloppa l'étranger dans ses bras. »

« Potion ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Ouais. » Répondit l'étranger en grognant doucement. L'homme haussa un peu sa voix quand il parla ensuite. « Je viens… Personne ne rentre jusqu'à ce que je range la pièce, ok ? »

« Oui, papa. » Appela Edward, n'élevant pas la voix. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous y allons quand tu brasses (des potions) ! » Rajouta Emmett en apparaissant en haut des escaliers et les descendis en flèche. « Salut Bella. »

« Pas d'explosion j'espère ? » Demanda Carlisle en souriant un peu.

« Autant qu'Emmett aime les explosions. » Dit le gars inconnu en souriant. « Ce n'était pas une explosion. »

« Aww. » Grommela Emmett.

« Votre brassage ? » Demanda Bella, en regardant une personne à l'autre, puis Edward. « Votre… Il fabrique de la bière ?

« Bière ? » Répéta Jasper un peu incrédule.

« Bière ? » fit écho le gars encore à côté de Carlisle, haussant un sourcil puis partit dans un rire tranquille.

Emmett, Rosalie et Alice riaient aussi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Demanda Bella en leur lançant un regard noir.

« Ah, je ne brasse pas de bière. » Dit l'homme, marchant vers eux dans le couloir. « Cependant… Maintenant que j'y pense... »

« Harry, non. » Dit Carlisle, l'interrompant avec un sourire perplexe.

« Je n'étais pas sérieux ! » S'exclama l'homme avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Qui… Êtes-vous ? » Demanda Bella avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Oh, c'est mon second père. » Répondit Edward, en faisant un geste à l'homme, qui la regardait maintenant. « Bella je te présent Harry Potter – Cullen. Harry je te présente Bella Swan. »

Bella regarda l'homme qui marchait vers elle, jetant un coup d'œil bref à Edward, qui se concentra sur elle. Maintenant elle pouvait voir qu'il avait des yeux d'un vert profond et une cicatrice particulière sur son front, qui avait la forme d'un éclair. « Bonjour Bella. »

« Bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas un vampire ? »

Harry sourit et secoua sa tête. « Non. »

« Alors comment pouvez-vous rester avec eux ? » Demanda Bella, regardant tous les membres de la famille. « Êtes-vous immortel ? »

« Oui, je suis immortel. » Répondit Harry, la regardant regarder Edward. « Tu dois être très frustré avec elle. »

Edward rit. « Tu ne peux pas non plus. »

« De quoi vous parlez les gars ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec « tu ne peux pas non plus » » ? Questionna Bella, les regardant tous les deux.

« Mon époux peux aussi lire les esprits. » Fit remarquer Carlisle en souriant. « Cependant, il ne peux pas lire le tien non plus. »

Bella vit Harry sourire à Carlisle qui grognait. « Toi, Bella, tu es une exception de tous les genres d'esprits que j'ai lu. C'est fascinant. »

Harry sourit et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Carlisle. « Je connais ce regard, mon amour. »

« Tu me connais si bien. » Murmura Carlisle, se penchant vers la chaleur qu'Harry répandait.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de quelques centaines d'années. » Chuchota Harry. « Je qu'il est facile de comprendre que tu me connais si bien. »

« Quelques centaines d'années ? » Répéta Jasper. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps ! »

« Bella ? » Demanda Harry, se tournant pour la regarder.

« Oui ? » Dit Bella, en se rapprochant d'Edward.

« Ne jamais vivre avec une famille de vampire. » Dit Harry avec un visage sérieux. « Les issus de secours son là... »

Edward grogna. Jasper roula des yeux.

« Vous avez essayé de lire mon esprit ? » Dit Bella, en plissant le nez. « Devrais-je être offensé »

Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie sourire tous.

« Il essaye de lire l'esprit de tout le monde. » Commenta Emmett avec un sourire amusé. « Pour nous protéger de tout. »

« Je protège toute ma famille. » Répliqua Harry.

Carlisle sourit et embrassa le front d'Harry. « Et nous l'apprécions. »

« Si tu n'es pas un vampire et que tu es immortel. » Commença Bella en regardant Harry. « Qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Edward ne te l'as pas dit ? » Remarqua Harry regardant Carlisle avec une vive expression, puis regarda Edward.

« Il m'a dit ce qu'il savait sur les dragons. » Dit Bella avec hésitation, regardant les différents membres de la famille. « Je pensais qu'il le faisait exprès. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Edward ? » Demanda Harry, le regardant, en lui laçant un regard noir. « Je ne mange pas les gens ! »

Emmett rit ouvertement, suivit par Rosalie. Edward grogna en riant.

« Je ne lui est pas dit ça. » Répondit Edward après qu'Emmett ai finit de rire.

Bella

Bella déglutit « Tu veux dire... »

« Weredragon (1), à votre service. » Offrit Harry en parodiant une révérence.

« Mais tu ressemble à un humain... » S'arrêta Bella, alors que Edwards lui donnait un léger coup de coude.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

« Bella, nous semblons humains mais nous ne le sommes pas. » Dit Edward en souriant.

« Oui, le seul humain ici, c'est toi. » Ajouta Rosalie en souriant d'un air suffisant.

« Hey, ne te moque pas de l'humaine ici. Nous avons tous été humain. » Dit Harry, en regardant Bella et souriant de manière encourageant. « Nous allons vous laisser tout les deux pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître l'un l'autre, venez les gars. »

Edward regarda sa famille partir, rien que les mains d'Harry et Carlisle étaient entrelacées. Il vit même ses parents se tournés pour partager les uns avec les autres, Harry étant un peu prédateur. Dès qu'ils partirent, il se tourna vers Bella. Ses yeux étaient encore élargis.

« Comment… De quoi je viens d'être témoin ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je te l'ai dis… Il y a un dragon dans notre famille. » 

_**\- ooOoo -**_

1\. Weredragon est une des espèces les plus rares dans le surnaturel. Se sont des humains qui peuvent se transformer en dragon. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un nom pour traduire ça, peut-être dragon-garou, mais je trouvais ça étrange donc, j'ai laissé le mot en anglais.

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'était juste un stupide O.S que j'ai écris il y a quelques mois. Pairing Harry/ Carlisle

 **Note de la traductrice :** Voilà, voilà, un petit OS Harry/ Carlisle. J'espère qu'il vous a plût, et que tout est français. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique. :D Un énorme merci à ma beta : gumiarcadia ! **\- hp29 -**


End file.
